


Admiration and Calculation

by Volumes_Too_Logan (AceGhostHost)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, logicality - Freeform, patton makes puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceGhostHost/pseuds/Volumes_Too_Logan
Summary: Logan tests to see how Patton responds to compliments and definitely deepens his crush in the process.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58
Collections: COVID Girlfriend Fluff, David's Fic-Rec Friday Recommendations Collection





	Admiration and Calculation

Logan wasn’t sure when he’d started admiring the other Side, but he could hardly deny now that every time Patton entered the room, he felt a sort of tightening in his chest that wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he tried. He used to rub at his sternum, masking the motion by fixing his tie, but he’d soon concluded that this sensation wasn’t the product of any physical ailments. Once he ruled out several other unlikely variables, he’d realized it was Patton. Everything Patton did or said made the sensation return with a fervor. It was nearly unbearable now and Logan had to find some way to fix it.

He’d realized a week ago that Patton got very flustered when receiving compliments. That realization was immediately followed by another: seeing Patton flustered made the pain in Logan’s chest melt into a softer, warmer sensation that was… unparalleled. He began studying everything around him in order to figure out exactly what Patton loved and how he responded to different compliments.

* * *

“Okay, well I think we should end this one with a song,” Roman said, still brainstorming ideas for the next video. “It wouldn’t take too long and the last one was well-received, so I think it’d be a stupendous idea!” Patton jumped up and down, excited to add on.

“We could tie it into the next video too! Or–” he gasped, “what if we made the _entire episode_ a musical?” Roman’s jaw dropped as he turned to Patton.

“That is the best. Idea. _Ever!_ Thomas, can we?” he exclaimed.

Thomas laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I’ll have to check with Joan to see if they’re up for it, but… I don’t see why not? That would be amazing, honestly. Good thinking, Patton.” The Moral Side smiled broadly, extremely proud of himself.

“Yes, Patton! Good job,” Roman said, clapping him on the back. Patton blushed and hunched his shoulders a little bit, effectively pulling Roman’s hand a little tighter around him before it fell away. Logan made a mental note and smiled.

“That idea is truly one for the records, Patton,” Logan said earnestly. The other Side caught Logan’s eye and smiled, his blush deepening. 

“Aw, shucks, it was nothing.” Patton said, waving his hand. “I’m sure one of you would’ve come up with it eventually.”

“Possibly,” Logan said, “but you came up with it first. Therefore, the congratulations go to you.” If his predictions were correct, then Patton would most likely sink out sometime around this moment. And as if on cue, Patton shifted his feet a little before offering a small smile and an excuse to get going.

“Thanks again, Patton, you really were a big help today.” Thomas said with a smile. Patton smiled back and waved at them all before sinking out.

 _Interesting_. Logan thought, the warmth in his chest growing with every passing second.

* * *

A few days after the planning session, the Sides were all sitting in the common room hanging out. Aside from their regular jobs, they weren’t too busy today, so they had time to do whatever they wanted. Virgil was reading a book, Roman was drawing in one of those zen doodle coloring books, constantly giving up and drawing outside of the printed designs, and Patton was helping Logan with a puzzle. The Logical Side could have completed the puzzle on his own in a matter of minutes, but he’d needed an excuse to maintain a continuous conversation with the other Side.

“This one goes…. Here!” Patton placed a puzzle piece in the center of the table, beaming up at Logan when he connected it to two surrounding pieces.

“So it does. Good eye, Patton.” Logan had to struggle to maintain control of the warmth spreading in his chest. If he wanted his experiment to work properly, he needed to keep as many variables in check as possible. “You’re quite good at this,” he added with a smile. Patton’s cheeks flushed scarlet and he giggled nervously.

“It’s fun! The pieces all line up once you get the frame down,” he was searching the table for more pieces when Logan reached out to take his hand. Patton looked up at him, slightly startled. “Logan?”

“I really enjoy this time we have together,” he said, still holding his hand lightly, “It’s relaxing and you’re a genuine pleasure to be around.” 

Roman looked up slightly to see if Virgil was hearing this and the two made eye contact from across the room. Virgil smirked and shook his head before returning to his book. Princey shrugged and spared the pair one more glance before leaning back over his masterpiece. Patton, however, was oblivious to their shared glances as his blush crept into his hairline. Logan was still smiling, but had averted his eyes to the puzzle once more. 

“Where do you think this one goes?” He asked, holding up a piece. It took Patton a moment to respond. He shook his head to clear his mind before looking from the piece to the puzzle. 

“Hmm… I think… here?” He pointed at an empty space and Logan chuckled, knowing he’d gotten it right again.

“Let’s see… It’s the perfect fit!” Logan leaned back on the couch and realized that he was still holding Patton’s hand. A flush crept from his neck to his elbows as Patton, too, noticed their continued hand-holding.

“Logan…? Did you really need help on this puzzle or were you just saying that?” Patton seemed a little melancholic at the thought and Logan couldn’t have that. They’d come so far tonight, the experiment couldn’t end on a sour note.

“I thought it would be… beneficial that we complete it together. Plus you really _are_ quite good with puzzles. I also picked out this one specifically for you, since I thought you might enjoy it.” 

Patton looked down at the puppy puzzle and smiled. “Okay, well then I’m glad to help.” He squeezed Logan’s hand and Logan squeezed back in return. 

“Maybe we could do puzzles more often?” Logan offered, leaning in a little closer. Patton blushed for the dozenth time that night and Logan felt his heart swell.

“Yeah, it’s really piece-ful,” he giggled.

Logan smirked and adjusted his glasses. “Was that a puzzle pun?”

Patton smiled, “I thought you would’ve jig _saw_ that coming.”

“Grammatically incorrect, but… yes,” Logan smiled a genuine smile as the warmth in his chest spread throughout his entire being, “I should’ve jigsaw it coming.”


End file.
